


Essence

by triplebang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Degradation, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/pseuds/triplebang
Summary: Chan's too horny to resist touching himself while staring at his pretty classmate, but he definitely does not expect things to go the way that they do when Hyunjin happens to catch his gaze.





	Essence

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my dear [Hyunseph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunseph/) for being my beta.

It's been a long day, honestly. Chan had to get up at 6 in the morning to get to his class on time, the same way he does on every Tuesday and Thursday, so he should be used to this. Except, he's not. Additionally, he got at most an hour and a half of sleep, and he couldn't nap during his break either, because he had to finish an assignment he's been accidentally procrastinating. The worst part is that he finishes his day at 6 PM, but he's so ready to just skip and go home to sleep instead. 

Chan’s never skipped his last class of the day though. It's not like their current topic of foreign currencies particularly interests him; it's rather about this cute guy in his class. He’s truthfully more into girls, but this is an exception. This guy is beautiful. He has gorgeous lips, gorgeous eyes with a mole right underneath one of them, and Chan swears that he smells amazing, despite only having gotten close enough to get a whiff of him for a split second once. 

He learned that his name is Hyunjin, and he likes the name a lot. He thinks it to himself often, thinks about the man himself often, and he realizes that it's not normal to think about someone so much when you barely know them at all, but... he can't stop. Chan is infatuated, and he just doesn't get how one person could be so pretty.

Surely, the logical thing to do would be to try to introduce himself and get to know this Hyunjin a bit better. The problem is that Chan is too scared; just the thought of having to look Hyunjin in the eyes gives him such intense butterflies that he could puke. There's no way he'd be able to hold a conversation. So, he simply resorts to sitting at the back of the class, staring at Hyunjin who's seated a row in front of him, two seats to his left.

It's what he's doing right now, and he's most likely being obvious, except nobody but the teacher is probably even going to notice, and what's she gonna say? Chan is too tired and delirious to care anyway.  He keeps staring, studying the area behind Hyunjin’s ear, paying attention to the way his locks of hair fall. They look so soft… If only he could reach out and touch them.

Chan has to readjust himself in his seat and sit up straight. He needs to stop himself from popping a boner right there in class, because he's nasty and he knows it will happen. Chan is sure that he's got some kind of issues; it's not normal to be as horny he is. It's to the point where he can't even look at a woman's exposed leg without getting inappropriate thoughts. Maybe he even has a porn addiction, but you'll never hear him admit that. One could imagine that staring at Hyunjin so intently would only give him all sorts of inappropriate thoughts, and it does. 

The countless things he's imagined doing to Hyunjin... He can't even think about it without feeling guilty, but it never stops him. Of course Chan knows it's wrong to imagine himself face-fucking the other man, but he has no control over it and-

Oh, great. He has a boner now. It's not fully hard, but he's getting there. Chan sighs and tries to hide his crotch underneath the table, attempting to position his dick in his pants so that it's less obvious. It's not like he's going anywhere for the next hour and a half, so hopefully it dies down before he has to get up. He can't focus on anything anymore though. It would feel so nice to just get a tiny bit of pressure.

He glances to each side and checks if anybody would be able to see what he's doing. When he deems it safe enough, one of his palms finds itself placed on top of his crotch area, in a way that's definitely on his dick, but could be interpreted as just him resting his hand there. He presses down and exhales through his nose. It feels good, but not good enough. He gets a bit bolder and lightly massages his length with his fingertips, all while hoping that nobody pays any attention. 

His eyes immediately find themselves gravitating towards Hyunjin, and Chan lightly bites his lip. Is he really doing this? Is he really touching himself in class while staring at his pretty classmate? Apparently so, because the side of Hyunjin’s neck looks so inviting, so warm and soft. Chan wants to press his face into it and bite it. Can you fuck the side of somebody's neck? Because Chan wants to do that so bad. If Hyunjin would let him, he'd find a way.

Logically, Chan knows that he won't be able to cum like this, but he still keeps moving his hand, reaching for more. He completely gives up trying to listen to the lecture and focuses on Hyunjin’s figure, all while subtly pleasuring himself. Honestly, it's either this or he falls asleep in class, and he's not sure what's worse. Okay, maybe what he's doing is worse, but he's feeling risky. It's kinda hot touching himself in a setting like this, with all these people being unaware, with  cute, innocent Hyunjin being so clueless.

What if Hyunjin found out about it? All he'd have to do is turn around, and he'd catch the way Chan is hungrily staring at him. It'd be hard to not tell what's going on right now. He wonders how Hyunjin would feel about it. Probably disgusted and creeped out, then it would  _ really _ ruin all of his chances with him. Yet, he can’t stop himself. He stares at Hyunjin’s back and imagines it naked. He could leave all sorts of scratches on it, then he could cover it up with his cum.

Chan silently groans and gets more comfortable. He checks again to make sure that nobody is looking towards his direction, and he grabs onto his dick through his pants as properly as he can. At this point, he might as well just get up and finish himself off in the bathroom, but the bathroom doesn't have Hyunjin. His breathing gets a bit heavier as he imagines himself fucking Hyunjin from the back, and it takes everything he has to not just start humping into his hand like some needy bitch. 

He's biting his lip and furrowing his brows, trying to hold on to whatever shred of self-control he has left, but he almost really whimpers when Hyunjin turns around, glancing at him. Anxiety rises in his throat and suddenly, Chan isn't sure if he's feeling arousal anymore or just pure dread; he can't tell the difference. Hyunjin frowns at him, and Chan tries his best to act casual, to act as though his hand isn't on his dick. If he would have pulled it away too abruptly, it would have been obvious. 

Chan's face heats up and, after a second, he rips his eyes away to act as though he was focusing on the lecture. He realizes that there's surely no way to explain why he was staring at the other man like that. Maybe Hyunjin will just assume that he has some sort of crush, which is embarrassing, but not nearly as embarrassing as knowing that Chan was touching himself.

He sees Hyunjin turn back to the front from the corner of his eye, and he sighs in relief. It's bad though, because his cock is throbbing and his brain is all clouded. He obviously can't go back to touching himself, but now he's got this painful erection to deal with. Why the fuck did he think it would be a good idea to touch himself? He figures that this is what happens when you combine sleep deprivation, his general horniness, and Hyunjin being in the room not too far from him. 

He nearly wants to cry. The humiliation of being caught burns his face, and he has absolutely no idea what Hyunjin is thinking. He doesn't think he had a chance with him to begin with, but if he did, it's surely gone by now. Hyunjin is probably going to start hating him, but maybe Chan deserves this for being such a creep. 

He tried not to keep staring at Hyunjin, he really, really tried, but his eyes are back to being glued on him. That, too, is a mistake, because Hyunjin glances back and catches his gaze again. If Chan didn't look suspicious before, he definitely does now. He quickly reacts by ripping his eyes away, but it's already too late. Hyunjin knows something is up. Chan is really going to have to learn how to act and not look like such a weirdo. He's going to have to stop staring at Hyunjin, or maybe he could play what just happened off as some sort of joke and befriend the other man, somehow. The latter option is not likely, though.

He silently curses at himself, and finally manages to just stare at the front of his class, but he's definitely still thinking about Hyunjin. He imagines him bent over, him on his back, him against the wall... This definitely doesn't do any good. Chan is for sure heading to the bathroom after class to take care of himself. His dick hurts, and he prays that he makes it through the class.

It feels like torture waiting until the teacher announces that they’re done for the day. It’s like his mind and body continuously work against him, bringing the focus back onto his cock and how hard it is. He tries focusing on his breathing, focusing on the lecture, doodling in his notebook, but none of it works. His mind just forces him to go back to Hyunjin and his body, so much that Chan has to bring his head down against the desk to not risk staring at the other man again.

When they finally get to leave, relief washes over him, and he hopes to quickly make it out of the classroom without anybody paying attention to his obvious erection. But, of course, it couldn’t happen that way, no. Instead, right as he exits his row to leave, he feels somebody lightly grabbing onto his arm. And, while the grip isn’t strong and he could easily pull away and keep walking, that’d obviously be rude. So Chan silently screams in frustration, then innocently turns around to look at whoever is stopping him. 

His gut drops when he comes face to face with Hyunjin. He has to look up a bit to make eye contact, and for some reason it embarrasses him that the man is taller, when usually height doesn’t affect him. It kind of feels like he’s some child that got caught doing something bad, but the Hyunjin’s expression is unreadable, so he has no idea what he’s about to say. 

“Yes?” Chan questions with a voice that’s just a bit too squeaky for his liking. He’s desperately hoping that Hyunjin doesn’t glance down, because then Chan thinks he’s never going to show up to this class ever again. 

Hyunjin  kind of frowns and asks, “Do you have some sort of problem with me?” He looks  somewhat  concerned and confused and maybe even a bit sad, which is weird. Maybe he thought Chan was glaring at him in anger, not arousal. 

Before he has time to think his answer through he blurts, “No, why would I?”

Fuck. He probably should have said yes and made something up, because now he’s going to have to explain  _ why _ he was staring at him like that.

Hyunjin only looks more confused now. “Then why were you staring at me like that? It made me really uncomfortable,” he explains shyly. 

“Uh…” Chan can’t think of an answer. He’s completely screwed, and he doesn’t know how to get out of this situation without humiliating himself. He has to really force the gears in his brain to turn in order to come up with a reply, and eventually he settles on saying, “Because you’re cute.”

The taller man’s eyes widen slightly, and a tiny, almost sly looking, grin makes it onto his face. “Really?” he asks, and Chan nods in response. He really wants to melt into the ground, or just bolt straight out of the room and never come back ever again, but his feet feel heavy, and he stays in place, waiting for Hyunjin to say something. His face and ears feel excruciatingly hot, and he hopes that Hyunjin notices it so that he brushes off Chan’s staring as really just a result of a crush. 

To his horror, the man briefly looks down, and his brows raise slightly. Chan swallows, and his fight or flight instincts kick in. He doesn’t have the time to react though, because Hyunjin looks back up into his eyes and nonchalantly asks, “Is that why you’re hard?”

“I have to go,” exclaims Chan suddenly, then he turns around, hearing his heart pounding in his ears, and makes his way out of the classroom. He feels as though he can’t breathe, and adrenaline courses through his veins as he heads towards the emptiest bathroom he can think of. As horrifying as that experience was, it made his dick leak with precum. He hates how everything turns him on, and this shame is no different. 

After trying to pass through a bunch of bodies, moving through hallways and going up flights of stairs, he finds himself heading into a bathroom and shoving himself into the furthest stall. Chan breathes out of his nose and hangs his bag against the hook on the door, cause he’s not putting it on the nasty floor. He plops down onto the toilet seat and undoes his belt, then undoes his zipper so that he can finally pull his aching cock out. It feels so good to finally be able to touch it. He sighs through his nose and smears the precum down his length, gently starting to stoke it. 

When Chan had walked in, he was sure that nobody else was in the bathroom. Now, though, he hears the door open and somebody walk in. It’s no big deal; he’ll just wait until their done and then he’ll finish himself off. Logically, he knows the person won’t be able to know what he’s doing, but fear washes over him the closer they get. What if they try peeping  through the crack or something? God, Chan hates this so much. And it certainly doesn’t help that the person stops right in front of his stall. It’s as though life is playing some sort of cruel joke on him today, with all of the exhaustion,  humiliation, and anxiety , easily making this one of the worst days of his life.

The person stays put there, and Chan has to hold his breath. Maybe they think the stall is empty and want to use it, but then why aren’t they trying to open it? It freaks Chan out, but his dick stays hard in his hand, clearly not feeling the same fear and distress that he is. 

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the stall. Chan has no idea what to respond with, so he just says, “Occupied.” His voice sounds stupid echoing in the silent bathroom, but what else could he do ?

Then, he hears  an all too familiar voice say, “Open the door.”

What the fuck? Chan’s head starts spinning. Why is Hyunjin here, and why is he asking him to open the stall door? He feels his hands start shaking, and even if he wanted to open the door for him, he can’t get up with how weak his knees are. This whole situation is surreal and bizarre, maybe Chan is actually still in class and has fallen asleep, and this is some sort of sick and twisted dream. 

“No?” he asks more than states, because he’s so confused and afraid and he wants to be left alone to rot in here. The stall door rattles a little bit, which startles Chan, and he puts his miserable dick back into his underwear and zips his pants back up before abruptly getting up and opening the door. “What the fuck?” 

Hyunjin is on the other side, smiling down at him warmly. “I didn’t get your name,” is what he says, as if the fact that he followed him in here and demanded that he opened the door to the stall wasn’t weird. 

Chan can only blink at him. There’s confusion, and even mild anger, making their way onto his face. He doesn’t understand what Hyunjin is up to, and he’s quite frankly irritated that he’s not being left alone to wallow in his shame. “Chan,” he replies dubiously, because he’s not even sure if he wants Hyunjin to know.

The taller man hums, then he pushes the other back into the stall and locks the door behind them. Chan starts feeling panic rising in his chest, and he gets the urge to escape, except Hyunjin is totally blocking the way and… well, how could he possibly say no to being so close to the other? Instead, he just looks up at him with wide and questioning eyes, which makes Hyunjin giggle. “Was that boner of yours caused by me?” he asks, pointing towards the subject matter.

Chan nervously swallows. On one hand, he feels this sexual tension rising, and maybe by saying yes, Hyunjin will help him out or something. On the other hand, Chan is so fucking embarrassed that his voice doesn’t even manage to come out of his throat, so instead he settles on nodding, turning his eyes away to look anywhere else. 

Hyunjin coos and pets the back of Chan’s head, which is the first time that they’ve had physical contact with each other. It almost feels like there’s electricity there, because Chan gasps at the contact, which only furthers his humiliation. “And I’m guessing that you came here to take care of it, right?” Hyunjin’s voice sounds casual, but for some reason it feels so sharp that it seems like a knife pressed to Chan’s throat.

He nods again, still averting his gaze. Then, he feels two hands place themselves on his shoulders, pushing him back down onto the toilet seat. Chan can’t even resist; his body feels like it’s entirely made out of jelly. Hyunjin looms above him, and steps back a bit, before he’s stopped by Chan’s bag. He looks back and takes it off of the hook, placing it on the dirty floor, which makes Chan scowl, but Chan remains silent. Finally, Hyunjin turns to Chan and leans against the stall door, crossing his arms. “Show me,” he commands.

Chan nearly chokes. Show him? Show him what? Surely, Hyunjin can’t be asking him to jack off in front of him, would he? But then, he doesn’t know what he might be referring to. So, with a shaky voice, Chan asks, “What?”

“Show me how you take care of yourself. You’re hard because of  _ me _ , so I wanna see,” explains Hyunjin simply. Chan is ready to burst from arousal. He can’t believe that the Hyunjin that he thought was so cute and innocent is telling him to jack off in front of him right now. Upon better examination, though, Hyunjin’s ears are red, which reassures Chan. He must also be embarrassed, even if just a little bit. It helps make the other man seem a tiny bit less intimidating. 

The problem is, though, Chan doesn’t think that he can do it. His limbs feel frozen, and there’s no way he’ll be able to jack off in front of an almost stranger, even if the stranger is really fucking hot. Hyunjin sees his hesitation and sighs disappointedly. He doesn’t move though, just keeps staring and waiting. 

Gathering up his courage, Chan finally moves his hands to undo his zipper again. His cock feels hypersensitive, so even just brushing against it makes him want to whimper. He palms at it through his briefs, and Hyunjin’s anticipatory gaze adds pressure onto him, making him feel as though he has to please him.

What if Hyunjin thinks his dick is small? Chan thinks he’s pretty average, but what if Hyunjin is packing and laughs at Chan’s size? Kind of a ridiculous anxiety, but he wants impress him, let him know that his cock is big enough to fuck him. But, all of his fantasies of being rough and dominant with Hyunjin kind of go down the toilet, unfortunately. Chan submitted so easily, it’s almost laughable. He’s the one who’s being turned into a squirming mess, which isn’t how he usually pictured this going down. It’s not like Hyunjin is super scary or intimidating either, it’s just Chan’s own fears stop him from trying to do anything.

He exhales and carefully takes his cock out, pumping it slowly. There’s mild adrenaline coursing through his body again, and he never realized how terrifying it would be to have Hyunjin see his dick, yet here he is. It’s almost like there’s tiny ants coursing underneath his skin, tickling him; that’s how bad his anxiety is right now. Thankfully, Hyunjin lets out a satisfied sounding hum.

Chan looks up at him, and the man is biting his lower lip, eyes focused on Chan’s dick, and he doesn’t look like he’s disgusted or like he’s about to laugh. Quite the opposite, honestly. Hyunjin looks like he’s enjoying what he sees, and that fills Chan with a sense of pride. It allows him to finally relax a bit, leaning back and more confidently displaying himself. He starts putting on a bit of a show, bucking his hips up, sliding precum down his cock, furrowing his brows and breathing heavily, almost as if he’s moaning. 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin says after a while. “You know, I’ve always thought you were kind of cute, but you definitely look hot like this.” Chan’s cheeks heat up even more at the praise. He never even had any idea that Hyunjin thought he was at all attractive, and his ego boosts a little bit. 

Since there’s nobody else in the bathroom, Chan feels himself getting a bit courageous, which encourages him to moan lowly. It’s a bit exaggerated, but not enough for Hyunjin to be able to tell. He wants to hear the taller man call him hot again, or anything, really. He wants more of Hyunjin’s attention. So, he looks up and boldly, but softly, calls out, “Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin visibly swallows, then asks, “How did you know my name? I never gave it to you.”

Chan bucks into his hands a few more times before he answers, “I overheard your friend talking to you once, and I remembered.” 

He sees Hyunjin raise a brow, asking, “Yeah? How long have you been crushing on me for?” There’s clear amusement written all over his face, almost even happiness. 

“Not sure,” Chan answers truthfully. “But I thought you were hot ever since I first saw you,” he admits, then he nervously waits for Hyunjin’s reaction.

Surprisingly, Hyunjin lets out a very cute and innocent like giggle, completely inappropriate for the situation that they find themselves in. “I’m flattered. Do you often get hard because of me?” His voice switches from cute to sultry by the end of the sentence, and Chan has a hard time keeping up with the switches. 

“Yeah,” he admits freely, and he’s surprised at how ready he was to admit it. It’s definitely something about the pleased look that Hyunjin gives him that makes him keep going. “I always think about you in class and it turns me on so much, you’re so hot. I can’t stop thinking about fucking you.”

Hyunjin’s face reddens and he moans lightly, bringing his hand down to rub at his growing erection. “That’s so creepy, you’re kind of disgusting.” The words burn Chan, but in a way that only makes his cock grow harder. “How do you imagine fucking me?”

Chan groans. “Every way there is. From the back, the front, against a wall, against a desk, on the floor. Fucking you slowly and softly, or fast and rough roughly. Just, any way there is.” He pants in between words, feeling himself near his orgasm as he watches Hyunjin subtly get off to his words. 

“Are you gonna cum?” Hyunjin asks, carefully undoing his own pants and pulling himself out. Chan nearly drools at the sight, and he nods all while keeping his eyes trained on Hyunjin’s cock. “Suck me off first.”

Not even a second passes before Chan immediately let’s go of himself and gets on his knees in front of the taller man, pressing his face against Hyunjin’s pelvis, mouthing at the side of his cock. Hyunjin hums in approval and works a hand into Chan’s hair, guiding him softly. “With all of the dirty thoughts you’ve had of me, don’t you think I deserve some sort of compensation?”

A muffled ‘Yes’ slips through Chan’s mouth, and Hyunjin chuckles. “It’s so nice to have an eager slut like you, so hungry for my cock. You like how it tastes, baby?” Chan hums in agreement. Hyunjin moves him so that he’s in front of his dick, and he uses his other hand to guide his length to Chan’s lips, trailing over the outline of them. “I’m so glad that my personal little slut is a cutie,  I would have hated to have some ugly  chick suck me off instead,” he says, and Chan feels weird about those words, but all doubt  is pushed out of his mind when the cock gets pushed into his mouth. 

He obediently opens up and allows Hyunjin to slide himself in, making sure that his teeth don’t graze too much against his dick. He wants to make sure that Hyunjin feels as good as possible, so that maybe he’ll let him do this again in the future. Hyunjin exhales contently, then says, “So good. You look so pathetic on the nasty bathroom floor with your plump lips wrapped around my cock. This scene suits a creep like you so well.”

Chan moans around the thick length in his mouth. It’s definitely bigger than his own, and that somehow arouses him now rather than embarrassing him. He feels so turned on that he could cum, so he tries to stroke his dick a little bit, but Hyunjin notices and immediately scolds him for it. “You’re not allowed to do that, Channie. You have to finish sucking me off first, it’s only fair. Do you understand?”

He pulls Chan’s head off of his dick, just so that Chan can reply, “I understand.” Hyunjin smiles cutely and pushes him right back, this time going a bit harder and a bit farther, making Chan gag from the unexpected movement. He doesn’t let Chan pull off, though, and instead watches him struggle. Something about the fact that Hyunjin seems so unconcerned about him sends even more arousal through Chan’s body, and the man almost hates himself for it, with how literally anything turns him on. He really is just a nasty slut. He’s so fucking glad that Hyunjin is using him. 

Hyunjin pulls out and thrusts in again, setting a steady pace, just barely hitting against the back of Chan’s throat. The shorter man is constantly on the verge of gagging again, and it’s truthfully uncomfortable, yet he still finds himself wanting more. His hands find themselves gripping onto Hyunjin’s thighs, and he looks up at him pleadingly, opening his jaw even wider. 

Hyunjin groans and stills his hips, massaging Chan’s scalp. “What is it, baby? Want me to throat fuck you?” Chan eagerly moans in response, blinking the tears in his eyes away. “Fuck,” Hyunjin silently curses, then grabs onto the sides of Chan’s face. 

He pushes himself in abruptly, and Chan gags as expected, but there’s no way that he’is giving up. It kinda feels good to gag, anyway. He just hopes that he doesn’t puke, but there wouldn’t be much that comes out either way, since his last meal was at breakfast. He forces his body to adjust to Hyunjin’s hard cock, and soon enough the gagging is reduced while the taller man pounds in. He has the privilege of being allowed to breathe every now and then, Hyunjin pulling him off and wiping the saliva off his lips, as if that’s going to do any good, before forcing Chan back, flush against his hips. 

The feeling is intoxicating, and almost hypnotizing. If Hyunjin kept at it, Chan is very sure that he would be able to cum even without touching himself. It just feels so amazing to get used like this, and by Hyunjin, nonetheless. He’s the prettiest person Chan has ever seen, and the current situation really seems like it’s straight out of a dream. Chan wants to savor every single moment of this, wants to savor the taste of Hyunjin’s cock and wants to savor each of its veins that he feels against his tongue. The bitter precum doesn’t taste so good, but Chan’s going to savor that, too. 

His mind feels completely scrambled, and everything feels incredibly surreal. It must be the lack of oxygen, the lack of sleep, and the rhythmic thrusting of Hyunjin’s hips that’s doing this to him, but Chan just feels himself being reduced to nothing but something that’s used to pleasure Hyunjin, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Suddenly, Hyunjin stops moving, and Chan can feel what he assumes to be his cum spilling into his mouth. The taste is nasty, vile almost, but he doesn’t want to spit it out;  it’s Hyunjin’s, after all. Yet, he can’t swallow it either, so he just sits there on his knees, mouth full of Hyunjin’s semen, all fucked out and dizzy and dazed. 

He registers Hyunjin’s voice commanding, “Open your mouth,” and it’s a simple enough order, so Chan obliges. Hyunjin shoves a few fingers into his mouth, smearing the cum all over his tongue, while saliva simultaneously falls from the corners of Chan’s mouth. At the back of his mind, Chan’s slightly concerned about the fact that he’s dirtying his pants, but does it even matter right now? Certainly not. He moans around the fingers, then Hyunjin takes them out and wipes them against Chan’s cheek. There’s still cum on his tongue, and he’s not too sure what to do with it. 

To his luck, Hyunjin says, “I want you to get off with my cum in your mouth. Get off to the taste of it.” While there’s no way that Chan would be able to get off to this taste alone, he can certainly find pleasure in the concept behind it, where he’s being forced to appreciate Hyunjin’s essence and pleasure himself to it.

He doesn’t hesitate one bit when he finally wraps his hand around his aching cock. It hasn’t gotten to find relief in so long, and it only takes a few sloppy strokes before Chan starts cumming. His voice raises in octaves, and he chokes on the moans that spill out of his mouth, leaning down to rest himself against Hyunjin’s thighs as he lets his intense orgasm takes over. He doesn’t care how loud he’s being, doesn’t care how pathetic he looks; all that matters is that he finally got to cum, and that Hyunjin is right there for it, petting Chan’s head in a soothing manner. 

His high moans turn into quiet whimpers when he finally starts coming down, hand falling limply to his side as his body presses into Hyunjin’s legs. He doesn’t even realize it when he wraps his arms around the taller man, making it look as though he’s groveling at his feet. 

It takes a while before clarity starts making  its way into his mind again, and all of a sudden, he can feel all of the unpleasant  feelings that he’s been ignoring before. Firstly, the cum in his mouth tastes disgusting, so he uses his hands to try wiping it off of his tongue as well as he can. Secondly, there’s cum and drool staining his pants, and he’s gonna have to try washing that off with sink water. Thirdly, he remembers that he’s down on the grimy floor, so he feebly pushes himself up, supporting himself against the walls of the stall. And, finally, he realizes that he just completely exposed himself as a needy slut to Hyunjin, which is absolutely horrifying. 

After catching his breath, he looks at the other man, and Hyunjin’s just smiling at him dumbly. “That was really hot,” he declares, which allows Chan to let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding in. It’s a good thing that Hyunjin was into it, otherwise it would have been plainly mortifying. 

Chan smiles at him sheepishly and nervously says, “Well,  _ you _ ’re hot.” His confidence from earlier is gone along with his horniness. He knows that his horniness will come back soon, though, since it always does. He’ll hopefully be home by then. 

“Hand me your phone,” commands Hyunjin, and Chan reaches into his pocket to pull it out, unlocking it before he hands it to the other man. When he receives it back, he sees that Hyunjin added himself as a contact, and suddenly Chan feels giddy. He got Hyunjin’s number! The cute guy in his class is interested in him. 

It’s kind of like they did things backwards, but Chan can’t find it in himself to care. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this fic by leaving a kudos and/or comment, I'd appreciate it. 
> 
> If you need anything from me: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tripIebang/)


End file.
